


Han and Leia aren't the only epic love story

by TheVirgoPersephone



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Star Wars - Freeform, i don't even know what is going on, it's so cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVirgoPersephone/pseuds/TheVirgoPersephone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia surprises Stiles by taking him to see Star Wars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Han and Leia aren't the only epic love story

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally just to unblock myself to write my Stydia Secret Santa/get out my nerves because I was super stressed about working at a movie theater for opening night of The Force Awakens and then it kind spiraled and became my secret santa gift. So now I'm posting it because I figured I might as well go for broke with my first thing written with the intention of being seen by someone other than me. Anyways I hope you guys like it and don't need too many crackers to go with all this cheese.

Stiles was laying on his bed wondering when his life had gotten so crazy. It had been a long two weeks with busting Lydia out of Eichen house, Parrish betraying the pack by joining Theo, Melissa and his dad deciding to start dating, Malia leaving Beacon Hills, and finally defeating the Dread Doctors. Stiles was exhausted just thinking about it all.  
He rolled over to see his murder board; for once it was not covered with articles about mysterious deaths or old legends. Instead It had pieces of magazines cut out with pictures of bed spreads and kitchen supplies (Derek and Braeden hadn't announced an engagement but he wanted to be ready when they did) along with pictures of various college campuses across California. He was just about to grab his computer and go over his pros and cons list for the schools when his door was flung open.  
Lydia Martin stood in his doorway wearing a white dress with her hair in a braid like a crown. Instead of explaining herself Lydia walked over to his closet and started rummaging around obviously looking for something specific. She came out with a white button up the front shirt, a black vest and black pants.  
“Put these on scruffy.” Stiles did as he was told, curious to see where this was going. He hadn't really talked to Lydia since Eichen. Kira and Scott continued to tell him she was doing well but this was the first time they had been alone together since then. Once he was dressed Lydia grabbed his hand and pulled him down the stairs and all the way to her car.  
Neither of them talked as Lydia drove through Beacon Hills but Stiles couldn’t maintain his silence when she pulled into the local movie theater.  
“What are we doing here?” Lydia navigated the crowded parking lot ignoring Stiles. Unfortunately for her being ignored by Lydia Martin had never stopped Stiles before “Seriously Lydia, What’s up?” After parking, Lydia pulled two tickets out of her purse in response. Stiles’ jaw dropped as he stared at the words on the tickets. It took a moment for him to get his voice back but when he did he asked “How? When? Why?”  
Lydia rolled her eyes at her friend “I got them when they first went on sale. Back before everything happened. I was going to surprise you.” Lydia didn’t mention that it was when she was buying the tickets that she realized she was in love with Stiles Stilinski.  
Stiles jumped out of the car and ran to open her door. When Lydia climbed out he pulled her into his arms and hugged her. After he put her down and they started walking into the theater Stiles had to ask  
“So why’d you pick this for me to wear?”  
“tonight you’re the Han to my Leia”  
Stiles tried not to read too much into that comment but it was hard for him not to when Han and Leia’s relationship was pretty much legendary.  
They were standing in line for popcorn when Stiles’ phone buzzed. When Lydia looked over her shrugged “it’s probably my dad wondering where I am.”  
Lydia smiled “I doubt it. He already knows where you are.”  
Stiles pulled the phone out and clicked the snapchat to see a picture of Scott and Kira smiling with their thumbs up and the caption GOOD LUCK. Stiles started to wonder who all knew about Lydia’s plan and then he started to wonder what she had told them. Scott and Kira’s snapchat made it seem like they thought Stiles and Lydia were on a date. Were they on a date? Stiles tried to think of a good way to ask Lydia.  
The girl in question seemed to be oblivious to Stiles’ thinking. She ordered popcorn and drinks for the pair and smiled when the girl taking their order readily agreed to mix their regular popcorn with kettle corn. Lydia handed Stiles their cups and ordered him to go fill them up which he did excited to use the freestyle machines.  
When Lydia walked up with the popcorn Stiles thought he might have a way of asking if they were on a date but before he could a couple of girls came up to them giggling  
“Can we get a picture of you guys?” Stiles and Lydia exchanged looks not sure why someone would want their picture when there were much cooler costumes around. Then they shrugged deciding they might as well and turned towards the girls. Stiles put his arm around Lydia to pull her closer for the camera and that made the girls all coo “you guys are the perfect modern Han and Leia. How long have you been dating?”  
Stiles was so busy marvelling at how easily the girl had asked that he almost missed Lydia’s response “Not very. This one took way too long to ask me out” Stiles looked at Lydia in shock only to find her already watching him.  
He could have stared at her forever but they were interrupted “Thank you guys! You’re the cutest!”  
Stiles jumped slightly and turned back to the girls only to see a crowd of people with their phones out. Lydia walked up to one of the girls and said something to her that Stiles couldn’t hear while he tried to get his head back on straight.  
When she came back she put her free hand through his arm and basically dragged him to the theater. There was still enough time left before the movie that the theater was mostly empty. Stiles set their drinks in the cupholders and then, after she set the popcorn down, pulled Lydia to him and kissed her. He pulled back after a second and watched her open her eyes.  
“I’ve been waiting for you to do that longer than I’ve waited for this movie.” With that she pulled his head back down for another kiss.  
Fifteen minutes later Stiles was settled into his seat with Lydia snuggled into his side holding their breath while that scrolling text appeared onscreen. It had been a long two weeks but it was all worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way if you haven't already you should totally go see the new Star Wars. It is so worth it! Also mixing Kettle Corn with regular popcorn is amazing.


End file.
